Gunnar Red Moon
Gunnar Red Moon is a Wolf Lord of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter, one of twelve legendary warriors who lead the Great Companies into battle. He has taken the symbol of the Wolf of the Red Moon, a terrible god of vengeance in Fenrisian mythology; a great skeletal beast that prowls the Seven Hells, eternally devouring the bodies of the unworthy and yet never growing fat. The Wolf Lord who bears it as his personal symbol, on the other hand, is as broad as a menhir. A broad, roaring, laughing bear of a man, Gunnar favours his Long Fangs more than most, for he reasons that Veterans make the best companions in the Feast Hall as well as upon the battlefield. A great teller of tall stories, Gunnar took the Red Moon as his symbol after the invasion of Bal'yth's Orb, where he claims to have killed so many Eldar that their blood stained the planet crimson. Red Moon's Great Company saw considerable service in the Jericho Reach. They were especially active along the Eastern Fringe for several years, and at the opening of the Achilus Crusade, a detachment was sent to bolster Space Marine numbers in the opening battles. The Packs of this force took part in dozens of operations over the course of three standard years, before being recalled to their Great Company to counter Chaos incursions coreward of the Calixis Sector. History Notable Campaigns *'The War Under the Ocean (966.M41)' - When the Tau Empire encroached into Imperial space, they began mining the bed of the Ocean World of Kvariam Alpha. Hidden from the eye of the Imperium, it took a full decade for the domes and corridors that stretched along the ocean floor to be discovered by a far-scanning Augur probe. With the Imperial Guard unable to engage the Tau forces so many leagues below the sea, the Space Wolves Chapter was called in. Gunnar Red Moon led his Great Company in a planetary assault upon Kvariam's meagre land mass and took the fight to the Fire Warriors stationed there. Having established a beachhead, Gunnar and his men split off from the main invasion force and launched a massed Land Raider assault into the depths. They drove deep into the ocean along the sea bed, the adamantium hulls of their Land Raiders proof against the terrible pressures of the ocean. As the tanks neared the alien domes and spires of the submarine Tau cities to disgorge their Terminator passengers, circular portals in each section fanned open and teams of graceful, propeller-tailed Tau Battlesuits moved to intercept the slowly approaching Imperial armoured column. A desperate, silent undersea battle erupted, but despite the bewildering array of sleek torpedo-armed craft brought to war against them, the Space Wolves still managed to shatter the domes of the Tau mining operations. The sea was choked with xenos corpses before the Tau finally fled. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' - Gunnar's Power Armour is a one-of-a-kind masterpiece with gilt edging. The vents on his backpack are a pair of stylised wolf heads. *'Terminator Armour (Optional)' *''Belt of Russ'' - Each Great Company has in its Armoury a single Belt of Russ. A mighty ward against enemy attacks, these powerful girdles incorporate potent gravitic force fields that protect the wearer. Forged by the master Iron Priest Stef Blacksoul after the disappearance of Russ, these belts are important relics of the Chapter. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades' *'Frost Blade' Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 15-16, 20 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pg. 58 es:Gunnar Luna Roja Category:G Category:R Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves